A heart of water
by oliverqueen01
Summary: It was Valentine's day in the Alola region. He always knew from their first meeting theirs was special and that this year on Valentines day he needed to tell her how he felt about her.


Oliverqueen01- How's it going everyone? Hopefully your week is going good. It's been an eventful week especially for pokemon fans around the world. Anyway you're not here for that you're here for this special V-day oneshot. So here it is. Anyway disclaimer time.

Lana:Oliverqueen01 does not own Pokemon or anything else made reference to in this story, They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak, TPCI and DC comics and other companies respectively please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thank you Lana you wanna go fish?

Jesse:Sure. I'd like that. *blushes*

Oliverqueen01: Yay. *Goes with while Jesse everyone is reading*

* * *

A Heart of Water

 _It was the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's day. This year Ash was in the Alola region still trying to become a pokemon master after a very close loss at the Kalos league due to Alain and his Charizard. When he got to the Alola region months after he enrolled in school to help him further go along the path he wanted. As he was doing so he met 3 females:_

 _First was Lillie. She saw a beautiful green eyed blonde hair girl who for some reason was unable to touch pokemon at all. Ash thought she was kinda of cute but he wasn't interested in her like that._

 _Next was a green eyed, green haired girl named Mallow. Ash thought she had a very unique personality and she was a talented cook but like Lillie Ash wasn't interested in her like that at all. No there was one girl that Ash really liked better than both of them:_

 _Lana. Lana was a blue haired, blue eyed girl. She was the first one Ash met when he came to the Alola region. He was riding a Sharpedo and she was fishing when they met. He then properly met her the next day at school and went to her house the day they were going to fish for class. He met her younger sisters Harper and Sarah who teased Lana about being Ash's girlfriend to which Lana blushed furiously but for Ash he knew that he liked her from the moment they met._

 _So naturally when he remembered that Valentine's day was coming up he decided to do something for her. He didn't attend school that day. He handed Professor Kukui a note to give to her while he stayed behind to plan everything._

"Alola everyone!" Kukui greeted everyone.

"Alola!" the class replied in unison.

"Before we begin, Lana."

"Y-Yes?"

"I have this note for you. You can read it during lunch."

Lana nodded as Kukui handed her the note with everyone else looking on teasing her with ohs, to which she blushed furiously. She thanked him and then he headed back to the front of the class to begin that days lesson.

Later that day at lunch...

"So Lana, you going to read that note?" Mallow teased.

"Yeah, I wanna know who sent it." Lillie teased as well.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to study over here!" the small orange hair Sophocles yelled at them.

The girls glared at him to which he then hid under his desk for the remainder of lunch.

"You know I'm curious too, go on Lana open it and read it to us." the black and red headed Kiawe said as he finished attending to his Turtonator.

Lana blushed deeply red as she unfolded the note and began to read it.

" _Lana... meet me on the beach outside the professor's house at 7 and wear something nice AND NO BATHINGSUIT underneath. - Ash."_

Everyone gasped in collective shock. They wondered what Ash was up to by asking Lana to meet him tonight. Lana stood there confused wondering what he was planning while Lillie and Mallow giggled knowing what the occasion was for this to happen. The lunch bell then sounded signalling the end of lunch.

* * *

7 pm that same day...

Lana was dressed in a long white dress with a blue collar thanks to their insistence. She was going to wear her swimsuit underneath but Lillie, Mallow and her sisters threw the swimsuit into the laundry room and locked the door to which Lana sighed. She was also wearing a pair of blue slight heeled shoes, a silver bracelet and a black purse. She looked for Ash on the beach to which she only found a table with a note on it. she picked up the note and read it.

" _Close your eyes."_

Lana closed her eyes and waited. She didn't know what was coming next. At that moment she started to her the song of Meloetta began to play. She then felt the presence of someone behind her, she opened her eyes to reveal Ash.

"Ash.. what's going on? Why did you ask me to meet you hear like this?"

Ash grinned as he stepped forward to her and began to kiss Lana right on the lips. At first she was shocked and appalled that Ash was kissing her without a warning or explanation but longer the kiss went the more she found herself enjoying it. She felt his tongue inside her mouth as her peach lip glossed lips continued smack his lips. After 5 minutes of straight kissing they broke apart.

"Lana... ever since we first met I've felt this really special connection to you. At first I thought if I didn't think about it that it would go away but it didn't: It just made me think about it more and how much you mean to me since I've been here. I knew today on Valentine's day I needed to say this to you and for myself as well."

Lana was at the point of tears, she knew what was coming next.

"Ash, what are you saying?"

"I love you Lana. I always have and I always will."

Lana started to cry tears of happiness.

"I love you too Ash."

 _The two of them began to kiss again as the moonlight shined down on them with Meloetta's song in the background playing and the water pokemon in distance singing along and unknowing to Lana her own Popplio managed to make a heart shaped bubble signifying it's trainers new love._

* * *

Happy Valentine's day everybody :)


End file.
